Eternal Flames
by ClarisseEm Sayuri07
Summary: Aku Sasuke Uchiha, pembawa kedamaian/Aku Sakura Haruno, penguasa perang/Akankah cahaya menerangi kegelapan?/Ataukah malam yang akan menelan siang?/Akankah janji suci bertahan?/Mampukah iblis menjadi malaikat?/Dapatkah siang bersatu dengan malam?/SasuSaku/
1. Chapter 1

**~Eternal Flames~**

Pair: SasuSaku (Sasuke X Sakura)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**~Prolog~**

Sasuke Uchiha

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Aku hidup di zaman yang penuh dengan kekejaman. Perang merajalela. Walau begitu aku tetap bersyukur aku memiliki sebuah keluarga yang istimewa. Ayah yang kuat dan berwibawa, ia merupakan kepala keamanan di daerah kami. Ibu yang lembut dan penyayang, ia merupakan dokter hebat di daerah kami. Dan kakakku, orang yang begitu menjunjung tinggi kedamaian. Yang terakhir aku, sama seperti kakakku aku juga mencintai kedamaian, dan aku berjanji akan mengakhiri penderitaan dunia akibat perang.

Aku, kakakku, dan beberapa teman kami membentuk sebuah organisasi pemberantas perang bernama… **Eternal Flames.** Organisasi ini terdiri dari kakakku, Itachi Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai ketua, aku, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sabaku no Gaara, Shikamaru Naara, Kiba Inuzuka, Akasuna Sasori, dan yang terakhir Konan, satu – satunya kaum hawa dalam organisasiku.

Tujuan kami hanya satu… Menciptakan kedamaian di seluruh penjuru bumi, dan menghancurkan perang. Dan kami berjanji tidak akan pernah berhenti apapun rintangannya!

Eternal Flames… merupakan kunci mutlak masa depan dunia…

Tapi... akankah janji itu tetap bertahan?

Sakura Haruno

Namaku Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal raja dan ratu kerajaan Amethyst. Banyak yang bilang aku cantik, tapi angkuh dan kejam. Ya, aku memang sangat membenci kedamaian. Bagiku kedamaian adalah suatu bualan. Aku tak akan bisa tidur sebelum memenggal kepala seseorang, atau setidaknya mendengar jeritan kesakitan para budak. rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tujuan kerajaanku hanya satu... Menaklukan seluruh dunia dalam genggaman kami!

Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku... Aku tak akan pernah berubah... Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah berubah...

Tapi... apakah itu pasti?

Author

Kisah dimana satu pertemuan sederhana dapat mengubah cara pandang seseorang...

Akankah cahaya menerangi kegelapan atukah malam yang akan menelan siang?

TBC~

Pertama tama author mau minta maaf karena yang The Meaning of Life dihapus. Author sudah buntu ide karena sudah lama tidak menulis.

Nah, kalau yang ini author usahakan cepat update karena author lagi masa liburan.

Mohon reviewnya ya readers, kritik saran bahkan flame pun author terima...

Arigatou minna_san^^

With love,

Yuri-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Minna-san, author kembali!**

**Gomen, update nya lama**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy reading!**

ZRAASSHH!

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Kumohon jangan bawa anakku!"

"Penggal kepala mereka!"

"Bakar habis rumah itu, beserta seluruh isinya!"

Teriakan – teriakan memilukan yang bercampur dengan perintah – perintah keji itu terdengar begitu nyaring dari salah satu desa yang berada di pelosok kerajaan Amethyst. Segerombolan orang berbaju serba hitam datang secara tiba – tiba di pagi buta dan menghancurkan desa tersebut. Mereka mencuri, merampas, bahkan membunuh penduduk di desa itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Flamers! Tolong kami!" teriak seorang pemuda yang penuh luka di wajah dan tubuhnya. Matanya memandang pilu jasad kedua orang tuanya yang dibakar hidup – hiduo di depan matanya.

"Hentikan!" tiba – tiba seorang pemuda dengan penampilan seperti ninja dengan hidung dan mulut yang ditutupi kain datang.

"Hentikan sekarang juga atau kalian akan merasakan bagaimana dipanggang hidup – hidup,' desis pemuda itu tajam.

"Hahaha… Kau menyuruh kami berhenti? Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, bocah?!" salah satu dari orang berbaju hitam itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau belum melihat apapun," bisik pemuda ninja itu dan sedetik kemudian orang berbaju hitam itu sudah habis dilalap api.

"Kakuzu!" seorang berbaju hitam yang lain begitu kaget melihat rekannya dilalap api. Seakan sadar akan sesuatu orang itu –Hidan- segera memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur.

"Mundur! Ada Flamers! Mundur! Sekarang!" teriak Hidan, mereka pun lari terbirit – birit dari desa itu.

"Cih, merepotkan," ucap seorang pemuda berambut nanas –Shikamaru Naara- dengan bola mata memutar malas.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau langsung membakarnya? Kita bahkan belum bersenang – senang!" protes seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik pada pemuda yang tadi membakar Kakuzu.

"Kau terlalu lamban dobe," jawab Sasuke pada pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Ck, dasar teme!" decak Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua daripada saling mengejek, lebih baik bantu para penduduk yang tersisa," suara yang tenang namun mengancam itu menginterupsi perdebatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"H-hai, Kaichou*/aniki," jawab mereka berdua tergagap.

Di lain tempat seorang gadis menatap nyalang segerombol orang di hadapannya.

"Flamers, kalian akan rasakan pembalasanku," desisnya tajam.

PYAAR!

Dan seketika itu sebuah gelas kaca retak di tangan gadis itu.

"Haah, sekarang kejahatan sang putri semakin meningkat di berbagai daerah,' desah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat di belakang tengkuk.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan kekejaman gadis titisan iblis ini, aniki," balas seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam(?) atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha pada sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak mungkin secara terang - terangan menyerang kediamannya, kita kalah jumlah," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Tumebn jalan pikiranmu masuk akal," celetuk seorang pemuda berambut merah berwajah datar, Akasuna Sasori.

"Enak saja!" protes pemuda berambut coklat itu -Kiba Inuzuka- pada Sasori.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengutus Sasuke untuk meluluhkan hatinya mungkin," usul Naruto seenak jidatnya. Seketika aura gelap dan mencekam terasa dari sisi kanannya. Naruto pun menoleh ke kanan dan menjumpai Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan death-glare terbaiknya yang membuat Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Peace bro, kan cuma usul," kata Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus," kata sang kaichou, Itachi, tiba - tiba.

"Apa?! Tidak mau!" bantah Sasuke tegas.

"Tuh, kaichou saja setuju dengan ideku," sanggah Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aniki, kau tega sekali menjadikan adikmu yang tampan dan mempesona ini menjadi umpan. Bagaimana kalau adikmu ini dibunuh, lalu dikuliti, dan dijadikan makanan hewan?" pinta Sasuke memelas pada sang kakak.

"Ini satu - satunya jalan Sasuke. Kau mau ini semua segera berakhir kan?" balas Itachi lembut yang langsung membuat Sasuke merengut. Sementara orang lain di ruangan itu hanya menatap kakak-beradik itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang memutar bola mata malas, ada yang geleng - geleng kepala, ada yang menatap shock (jarang - jarang pangeran es itu bersikap manja pada kakaknya), dan ada yang hanya menatap datar.

"Tapi bagaimana cara masuk ke istana mimpi buruk itu?" tanya Sasuke, ia masih berusaha menggagalkan ide gila kakaknya.

"Aku bisa membantumu," ucap satu - satunya perempuan di ruangan itu yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam mendengarkan. sasuke hanya menatap horror pada perempuan itu -Konan- sementara Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Kau memang dapat diandalkan, Konan," puji Itachi pada perempuan yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi ia harus mengikuti rencanaku tanpa protes," lanjut Konan sambil menyeringai. Sasuke hanya meratapi nasib yang sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

"Hime-sama*, kereta anda sudah siap," kata salah seorang pengawal pada gadis bersurai merah jambu di hadapannya. Sementara gadis itu, Sakura hanya berjalan angkuh menuju kereta kudanya yang telah menanti. Mereka segera memulai perjalanan.

Di tengah perjalanan tiba - tiba ada 'sesuatu' yang tergeletak di depan kereta sehingga sang kusir otomatis menghentikan lajur kudanya.

"Ada apa?!" bentak Sakura.

"A-ada seseorang di depan, Hime-sama," kata sang kusir sambil menunjuk 'sesuatu' tadi yang ternyata adalah seorang manusia.

"Ck," decak gadis itu kesal. Ia segera turun dari keretanya lalu berjalan ke arah orang yang tergeletak itu. Ia menatap pemuda yang terbaring itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Akan hamba singkirkan, Hime-sama," kata salah seorang pengawal sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya, namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Sarungkan pedangmu dan bawa pemuda ini ke dalam kereta, kita pulang ke Amethyst," perintah Sakura.

"Tapi, Hime-sama-"

"Kau mau membantahku?" potong Sakura tajam.

"Ti-tidak, Hime-sama," jawab pengawal itu takut. Sakura segera kembali ke dalam keretanya, meninggalkan para pengawalnya yang saling menatap bingung. Tidak biasanya, ah tidak pernah Hime nya itu baik pada orang lain.

Salah seorang pengawal perambut putih melawan gravitasi dengan satu mata tertutup dan mulut serta hidung yang tertutup kain hitam itu kemudian mengangkat perlahan tubuh pemuda yang penuh luka itu ke dalam kereta Hime nya.

'Apa yang menjadikanmu berbeda?' batin pria itu sambil menatap pemuda dalam gendongannya.

**TBC**

**Gomen baru update minna-san**

**Author hadir dengan chapter pertama dari Eternal Flames**

**Gomen kalau pendek, maklum author masih baru di ffn ini**

**Mohon review nya ya readers**

**Kritik dan saran kalian akan membantu author untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi**

**Author juga akan mencoba untuk memasukkan tokoh - tokoh favorite kalian di naruto dalam cerita author**

**Kalian tinggal menuliskan namanya di kotak review**

**Arufi Rizuki Yoshida**

Arigatou sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfollow..

Semoga hasilnya ga mengecewakan...

**Anggunyu**

Arigatou sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfollow

Semoga chap 1 nya tetap menarik...

Akhir kata...

Sankyuu, minna-san

With Love,

Yuri-chan^^


End file.
